DogNA
My forty-fourth fanfiction. Enjoy (It starts on a Monday afternoon at the Loud House where Lincoln is on the couch, depressed of something) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) You may wanna know why I'm in a very sad mood. Our dog, Charles, he's gotten very sick and he is forced to go to the vet for a week, and I miss him already. (Leni and Lana walk downstairs and see's their brother, moping, they approach him. Leni put her hand on Lincoln's back and Lana pat his head) LENI: Linky? Are you still sad about Charles? - Leni ask sadly LINCOLN: Yeah, I just missed him, Leni. - Lincoln said, solemn - We have a very close bond with each other, and he was my favorite of the pets. (Cliff, Walt, and Geo heard that and was offended by their master's words) LINCOLN: You guys are awesome too. - Lincoln said, nervous (They walk away in disgust, Lincoln sighs in agony) LANA: Don't worry, Linc, Charles will be okay. - Lana comforted - How about we take you to the park? LINCOLN: (sniffs) I'd love that. - Lincoln said (At the park, Lincoln, Lana, and Leni are at the park, Lana is on the slide, while Leni is pushing Lincoln on the slide, he goes up, Leni push her arms, but she falls, Lincoln helps her up) LENI: Thanks, Linky. - Leni said nicely (Later, the three are sitting on a bench, they see many people gathered around another park, adjacent to where they are, they're photographers and cameramen there, the three decide to check it out) MAYOR: With my great pleasure, I decide to have this dog park, officially open! - the mayor announced (The mayor uses scissors to cut some red rope and the gates to the dog park has been open, and many people with their dogs are there having fun, this makes Lincoln cry and run away, Lana and Leni look worried, they run after him) LATER AT NIGHT (Lincoln, in his PJs, is sitting on his bed, looking at the ceiling in sadness) LINCOLN: (sighs) All those times Charles sleeps with me on my bed. - Lincoln laments - I'd wonder what it'll be like if I was a dog. Being scratch on the head and tummy, playing fetch, eating treats. (sighs) Unfortunately, that's not true. (Lincoln then tuck himself in bed and went to sleep; In Lily and Lisa's room, Lily, in her PJs, is already sleeping, while Lisa, in her PJs, in experimenting with her beakers, she opens a jar, which has Charles' dog hair in it, she uses tweezers to put the dog hair in her beaker; She walks to her bed, put her glasses on her desk, and went to sleep. Unbeknownst to Lisa, smoke from her beaker travels to Lincoln's room through his peephole and it covers his entire room, while Lincoln is sleeping) THE NEXT MORNING (Lincoln is still sleeping, he open his eyes and look at his hands, he discovers they're white paws, he looks in the mirror and find out, he's a small sized dog, with white fur and orange spots, he barks in terror; Everyone, except for Lisa, runs into Lincoln's room and see's a dog, they examine him closely and they find out it's indeed Lincoln, they scream, Lori fainted in horror) LUNA: Dude! You're a dog! - Luna said, shocked LINCOLN: Bark Bark! - Lincoln barked LOLA: How did this happened?! - Lola said, shocked (Lisa just woke up and whistles out of her room, everyone glares at her) LISA: Lemme guess, Lincoln is turned into a dog, after my chemicals exposed him? - Lisa ask LORI: Oh great, he's a dog, now! - Lori said, mad - And it's all your fault, Lisa! LISA: Take him to my room, I need to run a couple of tests. - Lisa said (In Lisa's room, Dog Lincoln is on a stool, while Lisa and the others are in there) LISA: My chemicals must've mutated his genes with Charles' DNA, which turned Lincoln into a dog. - Lisa concluded (Lincoln licks Lisa's face, she laughs, she handed Lincoln to Lori) LORI: So, Lincoln's a dog, I can dig it. - Lori said nicely - I kinda like it. (Lori then handed Lincoln to Leni, he licks her face) LENI: He look totes cute as a dog. - Leni said sweetly LINCOLN: Bark Bark! - Lincoln said (Leni then rubs his tummy, then he runs around them, barking) LUNA: (giggles) That's cute. - Luna said - (to Lisa) So, how do we suppose to know what he wants? LUAN: Dogs are part pointer, Luna. - Luan explained - But, I wish he can talk. LANA: (petting Lincoln) But how? - Lana ask LISA: (put a collar around Lincoln) With this new dog collar I've invented. - Lisa said - And there's a button on the collar, allowing Lincoln to talk, plus, it has Lincoln's DNA, so he have his normal voice. (Lisa presses the button on the collar, making Lincoln capable of speaking) LINCOLN: (in his normal voice) Huh, I can talk? Hey, I can talk! - Lincoln said, excited - Awesome! LISA: Eureka, it works! - Lisa said - Now, Lincoln can speak. LINCOLN: I can't believe I was turned into a dog. - Lincoln said - And why do I want to drink water now? (Lincoln then runs, the others follow, they find Lincoln in Charles' dog house in the backyard) LYNN: Oh, you want water. - Lynn said (Lana grabs the dog bowl and fill it with water, he slurps it up, he wags his tail in happiness) LOLA: (petting Lincoln's head) Aw. - Lola said - He does look cute as a dog. LORI: Maybe Lincoln being a dog is a good thing. - Lori said nicely ONE HOUR LATER (Lori is on the couch, texting, while eating a bowl of chips, Lincoln is sleeping in a dog bed, due to him being a dog, he wakes up and hops on the couch where Lori is) LORI: Hey, little pup. - Lori said LINCOLN: Bark Bark! - Lincoln barked (Lincoln gotten closer to Lori, she stops him) LORI: Ew, I don't want your cruddy dog spit on my phone! - Lori said (Lincoln winces and rub his head closer to Lori, she felt sorry and smiles) LORI: Okay, Lincoln, you can sit on my lap. - Lori said nicely LINCOLN: Bark Bark! - Lincoln barked (Lincoln gotten on Lori's lap, she pets Lincoln's head, as she resumes texting; Lincoln is drinking water in his bowl, Leni and Lana walk up to him, the latter is holding a leash) LENI: Okay, Linky, it's time for a walk. - Leni said LINCOLN: Bark Bark! - Lincoln barked LANA: Oh, your collar. - Lana remembered (Lana puts the collar on Lincoln, she presses the button on it) LINCOLN: Thanks, Lana. - Lincoln thanked - Why do I need to go to the bathroom? LANA: Uh-oh! - Lana said, shocked (Lana grabs her dog brother and took him outside to do his business, it shows Lana with a bag of poop and tosses it on the trash, Leni faints; At the park, Leni is holding on Lincoln's leash, as the two are walking around) LANA: What a nice walk in the park. - Lana said LENI: Especially, with our brother, who's a dog. - Leni said (Lincoln licks Leni's face, she giggles; Lana got on Lincoln and he runs on all fours, while Lana is riding on him, like a horse, Leni is not holding the leash and instead the leash was on her ankle and she was caught and was dragged) LATER THAT NIGHT (It's storming outside, Lincoln is sleeping in the dog house in the backyard, he feels cold, because of the lighting; Lola, in a raincoat, see's him and picks him up) LOLA: There there, Linky. - Lola said nicely - Get inside. (Lincoln gotten through the dog door and Lola enters the house, she went to her room and came out in her PJs, she takes Lincoln to the bathroom and uses a hair dyer to dry him up from the rain water) LOLA: There, all dry, you can come to my room. - Lola said sweetly (Lincoln wags his tail in gratitude, Lola pats his head; They went to her and Lana's room, Lana is already asleep, Lola got into her bed, Lincoln is next to her, he licks Lola, she laughs) LOLA: Aw, even if you're a dog, I still love you, Lincoln. - Lola said (Lola kisses Dog Lincoln on his head, as they both went to sleep) THE NEXT MORNING (Lori is texting, while Leni is playing with Lincoln in the living room, she is rubbing his back) LENI: Aw, you're so cute as a dog, Linky. - Leni said nicely (Lana walks in and has a dog treat in her hand, Lincoln wags his tail in excitement, she tosses it up in the air and he eats it, Lana scratches his chin) LANA: Good boy, Lincoln. (pet him) Good boy. - Lana said sweetly (Lincoln then runs to his bed and went to sleep) LORI: It's actually fun to have Lincoln as a dog. - Lori said LUAN: You got that right, Lori. - Luan said - Maybe having him as a dog is a good thing, after all. ONE HOUR LATER (Lana is playing tricks with Lincoln, with a box biscuits next to her, as Leni watches nearby) LANA: Roll over. - Lana commanded (Lincoln does it, Lana hands him a treat) LANA: Stand up. - Lana said (Lincoln does it, Lana hands him another treat) LANA: Now.... - Lana said (Lana notices there's a big wet spot on the carpet, meaning he peed on the carpet) LENI: Gross! Gross! Gross! - Leni said, disgusted - It got on my sandals! (Leni runs upstairs in horror to take a shower) LANA: Bad dog! - Lana said, mad TWO HOURS LATER (In Lori's room, she came in and see her bed sheets has tears in them, she find Lincoln napping on her bed, she shoos him out her room, Leni, wearing a towel, come out of the bathroom) LENI: Aw, so much better. - Leni said, pleased (She see's Lincoln running from Lori's room, she walks in and find Lori's bed in tears in them) LENI: Whoa, did Cliff come in here? - Leni ask, confused LORI: No, Lincoln's dog paws tears up my bed sheets. - Lori laments LENI: Oh, I Linky was feeling a little tired, so I put him on your bed, while I was taking a shower, (picks up her dress) if you excuse me. - Leni explained (Leni pushes Lori out of their room for Leni to change, Lori was angry and storms off) ONE HOUR LATER (Lana is playing fetch with Lincoln, she tosses the tennis ball into Lisa's room, the tennis ball bounced around Lisa's beaker, knocking all of them over, Lincoln catches the ball and leaves, Lisa comes in and find her chemicals shaking) LISA: Oh, science, why?.... - Lisa claims (An explosion goes off, sending Lisa flying in the air and crashes back down in her room) LISA: Ow. - Lisa said, hurt (Lola is about to have a tea party with her stuff animals, but find Lincoln chewing through most of them, he see's an enraged Lola and zooms out of her room, she kicks her table in anger) THE NEXT DAY (The girls are having a meeting to discuss about Lincoln) LORI: Okay, we literally need to do something about Lincoln. - Lori said, mad - Ever since Lisa's chemicals turned him to a dog, we love it and now, we've second thoughts. LUNA: He chewed up my guitar strings. - Luna said LUAN: He has dog slobber on all my rubber chickens. - Luan said, annoyed LISA: No worries, I've finished a new potion that causes Lincoln to turn back to a human. - Lisa explained - His DNA will mix from a slimy mutt back to a homo sapien. LYNN: I hope this will be a good change. - Lynn said (Lincoln heard the whole thing and was shocked, he runs) LATER... (At night, Lincoln is sleeping in the living room, the girls went downstairs and see him, he wakes up) LINCOLN: Bark! Bark! - Lincoln barked LUAN: Hang on. - Luan said (Luan pulls out the collar and put it on Lincoln, she presses the button on the collar) LINCOLN: What are you doing?! - Lincoln ask LUNA: We're changing you back into a human, dude. - Luna said LISA: (holding a potion) With this potion. - Lisa said LINCOLN: No, I like being a dog! - Lincoln refused LOLA: But, we're tired of you peeing on the carpet and leaving your feces on the couch! - Lola said LORI: Why do you love being a dog anyway, Lincoln? - Lori asked LINCOLN: (sighs) I'll tell you... the reason I love being a dog is how you guys like me, just like me loving Charles. - Lincoln revealed - Because of our very close bond with each other. (Everyone was curious at this) LINCOLN: Ever since Charles been at the vet, I've been depressed for days and I'd wonder what will it like... being a dog. - Lincoln said, glum - Now, I'll enjoy my last day as a dog. (Lincoln exits in the dog door to the backyard, the girls are saddened) LENI: We'd messed up. - Leni said sadly - Linky just want to be loved as a dog. LANA AND LOLA: I feel terrible. - the twins said, solemn (The house phone rings and Lori picks it up, she answers it) LORI: Hello? - Lori called - That's great! Okay, see you tomorrow! (She hangs up, and she smiles at her siblings) LISA: What is it, Lori? - Lisa ask LORI: Guys, I know how Lincoln will be happy again - Lori said THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln is on the couch, bored, the sisters walk to him, Lincoln growls) LYNN: Save it, little pup, we're really sorry. - Lynn apologizes LUCY: We didn't know you just wanted to be loved like Charles. - Lucy said LORI: I hope you can forgive us. - Lori said (Lincoln jumps into Lori's arms and lick her face, she laughs) LUAN: C'mon, we have a surprise for you. - Luan said (At the park, the siblings are playing with Lincoln and doing various things, like playing fetch and doing tricks; At home, the girls are in the living room with Lincoln, Lori is rubbing him) LINCOLN: (with his collar on) Thanks for taking me out, you guys. - Lincoln thanked LORI: I think you earned it, pup. - Lori said nicely (Lincoln licks Lori's face, she laughs) LISA: Lincoln, are you ready? - Lisa ask LINCOLN: Of course. - Lincoln said (Lisa removes the collar and put the potion in the dog bowl, he sips it up. He start shaking and smoke is around the entire living room, the smoke is cleared away and everyone coughs, the smokes clears around Lincoln, he is back into a human) LINCOLN: I'm back? I'm back! - Lincoln said, excited (Leni tackles Lincoln in a hug) LENI: Linky, you're back! - Leni said, pleased (Everyone joins in to hug their human brother) LINCOLN: It's good to be back. - Lincoln said, happy LORI: (near the front door) And we got another surprise for you, Lincoln. - Lori said (Lori opens the door and a dog runs to Lincoln, it's none other than Charles) LINCOLN: (on his knees) Charles! - Lincoln said, ecstatic (Lincoln hugs his dog, he licks Lincoln, Lana pets Charles' head) LANA: It's good to have you back, Charles. - Lana said CHARLES: Bark Bark! - Charles barked (Lincoln tosses a treat up in the air and Charles jumps and ate it, everyone is around the two, Lincoln catches Charles) LINCOLN: I love you, Charles. - Lincoln said nicely CHARLES: Bark! - Charles barked (Charles licks Lincoln's face in happiness, he hugs him, everyone joins him in the hug; Everyone is on the couch, Lincoln go into the middle, with Charles on his lap, he rubs Charles' head, as they watch TV) THE END Category:Episodes